Language Lapses
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Beast discovers his French isn't as rusty as he thought. Just an idea that popped into my head...what if we could catch glimpses of French in Belle and Beast's interactions? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Language Lapses**

A Belle/Beast Fanfiction

As a king-to-be, he had been introduced to the French language early on. He had ignored the droning on of his tutor (who was now regrettably and ironically a dictionary) for the most part. His mastery of indifference was perfected instead. The spectacled man was one of the few working at the castle who didn't cringe at the Prince's bouts of temper...but that didn't grant him attention.

When the curse hit, learning the romance language became unnecessary. He couldn't be sure how much he had retained in the time since...and hadn't given it much thought...until she arrived.

The first instance he could recall was shortly after their encounter with the wolves. He had woken in the armchair to the sound of water being poured. Belle wrung out a washcloth and after an admonition not to lick the wound on his forearm, placed it down with a firm but gentle hand. He had overreacted of course and a heated discussion ensued. They exchanged barbs until they reached a draw. In the silence after, the brunette had voiced a quiet thank you, making his brow raise in surprise. The encouraging looks of the assembled staff had prompted a gruff "You're welcome."

Silence surrounded the group and everyone believed the conversation over. He heard a couple relieved sighs. It had ended remarkably well considering their past attempts at talking. So it was with amazement that long forgotten words rumbled from his chest.

"Vous allez bien?"

Their delivery was fluid and without hesitation, pushing past years of neglect.

Her eyes grew large for a moment, her shock evident. His pulse rushed at the reaction and he was ready to apologize when a softness he hadn't seen before took its place.

"I'm alright I think. A little shaken up but it could have been much worse if you hadn't come along. Thank you for asking."

The lump at his throat didn't allow him to respond. He nodded in acknowledgment and she moved to moisten the cloth again.

Maybe he had held onto a fraction of French after all.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept his touch feather-light during their entire exchange in the library and she made no attempt to snatch them away. Instead, she confidently grasped his palms and he was sure his swallow could have been heard in the otherwise quiet room.

She danced around the center, trying to take in the floor to ceiling bookshelves but seconds later came back to him. "Do you like it?" At her full grin and exclamation, he added, "Then, it's yours."

He held her offered hands like they were fine porcelain. "Thank you so much!"

Her twinkling eyes were all the proof he needed. His present of the library...her library had been the perfect choice.

It seemed they were both content to enjoy the moment and he found himself very reluctant to leave. Belle's gaze darted up and around before settling on him hunger with which she viewed the volumes made her enthusiasm clear and it would be rude to keep her.

His mouth opened before he could curb the impulse."Où commenceriez-vous?"

His house-guest seemed less astonished at the French statement. She lifted a shoulder in a delicate shrug. "I don't know if there is a best place to start with a library this size. I think I'll just go to the shelves and see where it takes me."

"I'll leave you to read then," he answered. He had only taken a few steps to the door when her voice called out, drawing him back in with its silvery tone.

"You are welcome to join me...anytime. For reading I mean."

He felt his muzzle shift, his lips twisting into a small, toothless smile. "Thank you. I will."

And throughout the day, Belle's invitation provided a warm, light feeling- one he hadn't experienced in forever.

Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Drops slid down his mane, making him bristle. The slush traveled like a dozen tiny, frigid fingers.

Belle's hand stalled midway to her wind rosy lips, her smile radiating mischief and joy. She had thrown the snowball on impulse, in fun, not over-analyzing how he could react. The realization caused his belly to curl with happiness.

He wanted this new playfulness to continue so he squatted down and slid his large paws from sides to front, capturing a generous amount of snow. She wanted a snowball fight? She would have one!

Before he could shape the collected flakes into a ball though, she pelted him with another.

At this, he forgot the snowballs entirely. Instead, he went with his gut. He charged menacingly at the tree she had claimed as sanctuary. Her cloak whipped whipped out of view. He stomped forward a few more steps, adding dramatic growls and paw waving to his performance.

He was rewarded with a shock of snow at his ear. It was then that Beast realized he was in a losing battle. He was larger but she was definitely more agile...and a devious planner.

A few minutes later she was the proclaimed winner of their snowball fight. He even bowed to the champion which she accepted with a laugh.

Years ago, he would have viewed this as a defeat and lashed out "appropriately" in honor of his hurt pride...now, it didn't entice him to rage at all.

It didn't stop him from nudging the tree they returned under, causing a heavy laden branch to shower her with frosty particles.

Her glare was anything but angry. She looked impressed.

"Je t'ai eu!"


	4. Chapter 4

He heard their plans when they passed the library, his book dipping down as he concentrated on their conversation. Chip's happy chatter and Belle's gentle attempts to curb his growing noise made him shake his head. The boy had finally agreed their idea needed secrecy but by then, his stage whisper had given it all away.

"The Master seems sad Belle. Maybe all the rain is making him unhappy."

The brunette agreed and his heart squeezed at the compassion in her tone. "What should we do to cheer him up then?"

The small teacup thought hard for an instant before voicing his idea and the two scrambled off, his giggles and her laughter ringing down the hall.

Curiosity made the wait a challenge. He forced himself to read two more chapters before making his way down to the kitchens to see their progress.

Their work space was covered with the remnants of egg shell, flour and batter. A couple cookie cutters lay on a cutting board with a rolling pin beside. A bowl, fully scraped waited to be washed.

The strong vanilla-cinnamon scent of baking cookies made his nose prickle and mouth water in anticipation.

Belle and Chip were now gathering ingredients to fill another bowl when the teacup's exuberance caused further chaos. He tripped over a wooden spoon and, tottering frantically, bumped into the bag of icing sugar Belle had just set down, making it fall.

A great cloud of white powder rose into the air, shimmering like falling snow. Chip began to cough while Belle blinked rapidly, her palm waving before her face to stop the fine sweetness from resting on her. The effort didn't keep it from coating her ribboned hair though.

They both looked frosted when the sugar finally settled and he couldn't contain his mirth.

Both Belle and Chip heard his rumbling laughter and turned. If anything, their embarrassed expressions magnified the ridiculousness of the situation and he allowed his humor full reign. If they were shocked by his boisterous laughter, they didn't say so.

Wheezing slightly, he stepped forward and offered a handkerchief to Belle.

"Je suis impatient de raconter cette histoire."


	5. Author's Note- French Translations

Hey all! I got a request to put in the English translations for the French statements I put in each chapter. Please be really gentle as I used Google Translate- I'm not fluent in French at all! I take no credit for their accuracy!

Chapter 1- Are you alright/ok?

Chapter 2- Where will you start?

Chapter 3- Got you!

Chapter 4- I look forward to hearing this story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
